The Goddess
by Cobra-Strike-102
Summary: A world were pacts are made,wars are raged,and the daughter of Zhang He is the goddess of a great seal of power.Many wish her dead,Adventure to save the world from the 'Seeds Of Ressarection'.Can the the crew of pacts save the young goddess AND be able to
1. The World In My Young Hands

Lets get it started,injoy!!

Chapter: 1 The World In My Young Hands

A girl stood by the window,her long ebony hair flowed within the breeze of the wind.Her eyes were a dusky color,her skin a pale,she wore a long sapphire dress,she had within her hair Zhang Hes hair clip,it looked like a crown apon her young head.She looked the age of eight.

She turned,she smiled;a women sit in a blue silk chair,her long ebony hair fasinted in a ribbion of sky blue,her dress,heels, and eyes also the same color,her pale face made her look of moon light.The women slightly raised her head and smiled."Is their something wrong Shiori?" The women asked in a kind soft voice.

The girl giggled and shook her head,"No mama,I am fine,where is papa?" her voice was as sweet a plum,she was so innocent looking,like an angel from above.

Suddenly the crys of battle could be heard,the girl quickly rushed to the women and hid her face within' her chest,"Mama,I am scared,I do not like the wars that rage over me and the seal!"The women softly stroked the girls hair,"Shiori,you new such a burden would come,and with such a burden comes such rage and fury.We can only hope and pray that we survive this."

Shiori nuzzled the womens neck,she sighed,"Mama... shall we ever truly know peace like before?" The women looked up,her eyes shinning slightly and stroked,"Perhapes Shiori,perhapes.."

At that moment Zhang He came into the room,his foot steps light and graceful,a smile was plastard on his face."My loving daughter and beautiful wife!"He embrassed both,"What is this?Where is your brother Masami,Shiori?"

The girl looked up and nuzzled his chest,"I have not seen brother.....Papa?" she asked softly.Zhang He only looked on with a raised brow,"what is it my beautiful child?" The girl slowly raised her head upwords,so that she could look him in the eye."Papa.... what is within my own heart?I fear I bear goodness but..I can't help but think evil is-" Zhang He quickly cute her off," DON'T YOU THINK OR SPEAK SUCH FILTH!!" He cupped her chin," my daughter their isn't a sinful bone within your body.Trust me,you are kind and angle like as your mother." He gave a smile to her,to make her feel abit better about her heart and what lurked within it.

Shiori looked away,true she was of eight years old but she couldn't help but think; what is truly within my own heart? Her eyes shined in the rays of the sun that crept in from the window.

Zhang He looked to the women holding onto Shiori,"My beautiful wife,is something troubling you?" His silky fingers laced within her ebony hair.Her blue eyes caught gaze within his deep brown ones." Chou Kou,I fear for the worst of our daughter.You and I know that she bears a seal of great power within her soul.If she were to die or the other six seals broken,then all will turn to hell fire.And their will be no hope for our family or the entire world." She looked down,Zhang He knew of this,his head lowered.

He then spoke,"My love,I will not allow our daughter to die or anything else happen to this kingdom and family.The last thing I wanted was the gods to pick Shiori to be the beholder of the seal,she is yet so young.." The women looked away,he spoke in kind words,"Myoshi?" Silence then passed,he held tightly onto Miyoshi and Shiori,he woundered; will the kingdom of Wei fall to the likes of the gods?Or any other kingdom that dare try to over throw them?

Forest At Night

The mist was everywhere,nothing could be seen,all was dark and cold like.A figure walk within the mist without a sence of fear.It became visible,it was a women,she walk with her hands apon her well shaped hips.Her long dusky hair went alittle past her rump,her thighs shimmered in the light,her skin was a brown.She wore torn up short shorts and a torn up tank top.Her sandles were soft and none noise like,her brown eyes were cast to the ground,her lips in sort of a smirk.She looked like Nanmen but wasn't that dark to be,she was nore Nanmen or Chinese warrior from the three kingdoms,she was from somewhere else.She was from Japan.

She stopped,and looked to the sky,all was bright and shimmering like,she slightly turned," Rei....I know you are following me,come out already Rei.." She said softly.

Soon after beating of wings was heard,then something gave a big 'thud'.Big loud steps came from the shadows, soon after emerald eyes could be seen coming closer and closer,they were like snake eyes.Soon the hug figure stepped into the light of the moon; a hug dragon like creature was their,its wings were spread,it bore no arms but its wings replaced them,having paws at the ends so that when the wing bent,it would turn in somewhat of an arm.It's neck was long and slender,it shimmered light green,the snout of the beast was long and slim,fangs could be seen from the lips,two smooth looking horns were emerged from the head of the creature.Its body was thin and athletic like,the tail swayed back and forth,it was long like a whipe.The claws of the beast were a dark green and were clear.

The creature snorted,"So you knew I was following you all along did you?" it narrowed it's eyes,the women only smirked."Rei,you may be an old wise female dragon serpent but... I still have tricks of my own." She gave a light chuckle,Rei rolled her eyes,"Or so you think Cobra dear,or so you think..." Rei grinned,showing her enormouse fangs and teeth.

"Now why did you follow me even though I told you to stay?" Rei grinned and revealed a passanger apon her back,it was Gan Ning and Lu Xun."They insisted that I follow you." Gan Ning quickly jumped off,he wasn't so pleased with the fact that Cobra had woundered off again....alone.

"Love,how you gonna go and make ol' Nings heart jump with fright?" He came over and rubbed her arms,Cobra laughted, "I would of came back ya know Xingba." This didn't make Gan Ning feel any better,he slowly stroked her cheek,he hasn't felt this feeling before...Well he has,but the hole Sun Shang inncodent was just a trap.Sun Shang wanted him dead,and Cobra had saved him from her clutchs,that is when they cunfessed their love for one another.

Lu Xun slowly but clumsly like fell off the dragon,Rei shrilled with laughter,he blushed,"Must you laught at me everytime that happens Rei?" The dragon smirked and nodded,"Indeed I must." This made Lu Xun turn red,he glared.He had to edmit he didn't like Rei that much,sure she was Cobra's pact-partner but still,she can get on your nerves..

"So lady Cobra,you must tell me of these pacts.My wife made one-..." He went silent,to speak of such a pact she made only left him depressed and knew about this,she sighed,went over,and patted his back."Rike Son,Zhan Qiao's life was at stake,she didn't want to die and leave you and the children so she did what she thought was best.She made a pact with a earth spirit and in doing so gave up her womb."

Lu Xun looked up,his goldin eyes were shinning in the moons glimmering light,she only smiled,"BoYan,ya gotta understand.Things will be better,now come,the Wu palace has instrucked us to retreave the seal." She walked off into the darkness.Gan Ning sooned followed while Rei stood behind,she would not let anyone of them out of her sight.Her mistress seemed to be found of them,so she would take good care of them.Lu Xun looked at the best,he didn't seem to like Rei much,but he soon followed Cobra and Ning... Rei then soon went after.

End Of Chapter: 1 The World In My Young Hands

I hoped you liked my storie,I am sorry if it is not based on the characters from the game but I am trying to make it a 50/50 deal.So please,just reveiw,no smart ass comments,good day.(smiles and runs off)


	2. Encounter's

Here is another chapter. I hope you like, and pelase review if you read. I need reviews! Thanks!

Chapter: 2 Encounters...

Shiori ran through the halls, tears streamed her face as she held herself. She had saw a sight no child should see, her mother was slaughtered, killed right infront of her. She felt like she was choking on her throat, her pride, all that she was she had to swallow roughly. She could barely run without almost hitting things, she stummbled and fell on the floor and coughed as she spit. Wipping her mouth as her face was red, she looked back and stood and started running fastly down the halls. She was wearing a fine silked shirt with golden buttens, she had pants to match and white stockings. Her hair was pulled back to the side by her fathers hair clip, her hair flowed in the breeze as she ran down the steps. When she reached the bottem clanging steps could be heard running towards her, it was a Crimson Soldier. He had his sword raised ready to strike her down with a rough blow. She cowarded down onto the stairs until the man stopped in his tracks, gouring blood fell to the floor as he collapsed down.

"Masami!" She cryed out as he held out his hand to her, pulling her up and took her down towards the main doors. He had a small pony tail like his fathers, wore dress pants and stockings, had a shirt on that was open slightly. His face was brightly beautiful and feminine like his fathers. His eye's were of his mother and graceful steps of his mother also. He turned and made sure she was keeping up, as soon as they neared the doors Masami pulled out his sword and jabbed the door forcing it open. They ran out through the courtyard and past the fountain and gardens, they had to escape or they wouldn't get out alive.

"Ma-Masami! I saw,... I saw-!" Shiori choked on her words as she closed her eye's, tears streamed her face like a water fall. But Masami had no time to turn and comfert his sister, first he had to drag her away from this place, and fast for that matter. Soon they came to the great doors infront of the castle, they were locked tightly and would no budge. Masami's sword made no damamge neither, so he searched for another way out. He soon caught gaze of a crack in the wall, it was the right size to squeeze him and his sister through. Slowly he nudged through his sister's little body, soon he had to get his through. Suddenly the doors to the castle bursted open and Crimson Soldiers had their spears pointed right at him, Shiopri tugged and pulled furiousely, "Hurry!" She cryed out pulling furiousely and roughly until finally he was free from his cemented cage. The spears jabbed at the hole trying to make it bigger to go through but to no avail.

Shiori watched on in horror as she saw that could of been her brother, soon Masami took hold of her hand and they dashed down the path. Shiori tripped a few times but gained her balance, "Where are we going?" She asked in a desprate cry, "Deep in the forest!" He said in a urgent reply as they both tripped down a sudden hill rolling and twirling as they both went 'oaf' at the bottem. Shiori slowly looked up, she screamed out as Masami looked over as well. There was this huge rock figure, though it was clear and of water. Masami spoke, "A Water Golem?" It spoke, "Sue... Sei... The children... They flee..." Suddenly a women hopped from behind the giants leg and smiled sweetly, "Yea! Aw aren't they adorable sister Sei?" Another women gracefully twirled from the monsters left leg smirking, "Hey what do ya know, they are adorable!"

The two women appeared to be twin's, their hair fasinted in pig tails that tied together in graceful loops, they both wore a summer like dress that was red and green mixed. They had high heeled shoes on that were also green and red, their skin was a vanilla color as they both had beauty marks on the same place. There eye's were a chestnut brown as they giggled. Sei spoke, "Well what's wrong you two? Ya'll look a bit lost." Sue nodded, "And forgive my sister's ruddness, I am Sue Ling and she is Sei Ling. We are the Lings of Hope." Masami shelthed his sword and blocked his sister some, "I am Masami Ful He, and this is Shiori Ful He." The Ling's gasped, "You mean your the goddess! But you look only the age of eight years!" Shiori slowly stood and gave a best brave look she could, "I am the goddess. I am to protect the seal,... If anyone get's it,... then all shall be lost." Masami spoke after her, "She mean's, if anyone evil gets it. Go gain' it you must kill her, and I won't let anyone near my sister!" He blocked her as the Water Golem slowly lowered his hand, Sue spoke, "Don't worry, Jinamaru won't hurt you. He's just a big softy, and if you like you two can stay with us. It'll be an honor protecting the goddess."

Masmai glared, but if not for the soft touch of his sister he wouldn't of let up. "Masami,.. I trust them... I can see them, they are nice. It be best if we did... Please Masami..." Masami turned to his sister and sighed, he nodded, "Fine. We shall go with you two, but I'll be watching you!" The girls laughted, "Fine by us then!" Sei replyed as she got in the hand of Jinamaru, Sue followed after. "Would you two like to hop on?" Masami hesitaed as he slowly followed, Shiori cheerfully with a happy face followed also.

With one huge step Jinamaru stood and slowly walked through the forest with the four in his hands, he stomped and marched through the trees as if they were nothing more then grass. They were heading towards the swamp, for god knows what though.

Castle

Zhang He was holding the body of his beloved wife in his arm's, tears streamed his face as she shook his head. Pressing it on the chest of his lover, she morned for her. "How dare they..." He cursed as he slowly looked up with fury in his eyes. "How dare they... Take my children and kill the one beautiful thing in my life!" He stroked Grace Ful's cheek softly as she fluttered ehr eye's open and coughed. "Zhang... He..." She said softly, a spark of hope flickered in his chest as he held her close. "You are alive!" She coughed again, "Barely... The children... They ran off... The soldier's... Said... they are going to kill her... Zhang He... They are going to bring forth the seeds..." Zhang He shook his head as he stroked his wife's cheek. "Do not worry my blossem, they will not have our children. But first your life is on the line... I must save you."

She shook her head, "I am beyound that..." Suddenly a ligh filled the room. Zhang He turned towards the window covering his eye's some as he stared on. "Who are you! What are you!" The light brightened and spoke, "You must be saved... You are not yet ready to leave this earth... Just yet..." It sounded as if two voices spoke at once. Suddenly the light zoomed at him and then...

End of Chapter: 2 Encounter's...

I wounder what happened. Well who know's, your gonna have to see next time on The Goddess. I make it sound like a Tv show. Anyway's see ya!


End file.
